Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Once again written for a friend. No obligations to read the full story. Just a request...those who read...do review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heya Everyone…..Again I am here with a story on a special request by my friend Katiiy. **

**Hope you get well soon after reading this fic. I wish this fic of mine will make you smile.**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai.**

_**A big bungalow in Borivali East…..**_

A girl was running from kitchen to a room searching for a towel. She was worried for her friend who was suffering from fever. A girl was speaking from the room…..

Girl- Jaldi aa yaar….mera sar dard ho raha hai.

Soon , a girl entered the room with a bowl of cold water and towel in her hand. She sat beside her and put the bowl on the table. She dipped the cloth in cold water and kept on her forehead.

Girl- Roo…ab ye tu kya kar rahi hai?

Roo- Tu khud ka khayal toh rakhti nahi hai toh mujhe aana madam..aapko high fever 104 degree…..Kitni baar bola hai tension mat liya kar….par nahi….madam ko tension liye bina chain kahan. Aur tujhe pata hai Rajatji kitna pareshan the….Keh rahe the Kira ka khayal rakhna.

Kira(llooked at her)- Chote bache ko koi daantta hai kya? Tu na bas daantti hai mujhe…huhh.

Roo(smiled)- Tu bachchi nahi hai Kira….Khair…chal ye dawai le.

She moved her hand with medicines towards her. Kira made faces….

Kira- Mujhe nahi khani dawai…bohot kadvi hai.

Roo- Dekh Kira….tujhe theek hona hai toh dawai khani padegi. Agar baat bigad gayi toh Rajat ji ka toh nahi pata par Rohan se mujhe zarur daant padegi.

Kira- Tujhe Jiju kyun daantenge?

Roo(smiled)- Wo isliye ki unka dost pareshan hai . Rohan ke hisab se agar main kisi ka khayal rakh rahi hu toh usey kuch nahi hoga.

Kira(smiled)- Haan…wo toh jiju sahi sochte hain.

Roo- Toh chal dawai le.

Kira took the medicines and Roo was continuously keeping wet towel on her head to bring her temperature down. Soon , she drifted into sleep with the effect of medicines. When Roo was sure that she was asleep , she removed all the things and sat on the chair beside her resting her head on the backrest of the chair.

Soon , Roo also drifted into sleep. One of her hand was under Kira's grip. The girls were sleeping when someone entered the house. He moved into the room and found them sleeping. He smiled and moved towards Roohi and kept a hand on her shoulder. She woke up with the touch.

Roo- RajatJi …aap ?

Rajat(Smiled)- Haan Roo…..Wo aaj koi kaam nahi tha toh jaldi aa gaya. Aur dimaag toh in madam pe hi laga hua tha.

Roo(smiled)- Dimag nahi….Dil laga tha yahan.

Rajat(with sheepish smile)- Haan baba….waise madam ne tumhe zyada pareshan toh nahi kiya na?

Roo- Nahi….actually maine usko bola ki aapko call kar dungi agar usne baat nahi maani toh madam ne koi natak nahi kiya.

Rajat(smiled)- Okay….ab main aa gaya hu toh tum nikal jao. Rohan aa raha hoga. Ab main manage kar lunga.

Roo(smiled)- Rohan ki aaj meeting thi toh wo late aayenge.

Rajat- Haan….par uski meeting khatam ho gayi hai. Usse abhi baat hui meri. Wo aa raha hai tumhe lene.

Roo- Okay …..lekin koi bhi problem ho toh turant call kar dena. Dawai side table par hai and kitchen mein khana bhi taiyar hai.

Rajat(smiled)- Arey….tumne itna sab karne ki kya zarurat thi…..main kar leta na.

Roo(smiled)- Kira meri bhi dost hai. Ab aap kuch kha lijiyega. Main nikalti hu.

Rajat nodded and Roohi picked up her things and moved out. Rajat closed the door and went inside and sat beside her. He looked at her and kept his hand on her head. He could feel the temperature rising. He went and brought cold water and napkins and started keeping them on her head.

With the wet napkins , the temperature lowered a bit and Kira gained consciousness. She opened her eyes and found him sitting beside her. She tried to sit but stumbled due to weakness. Rajat hold her and made her sit and he sat opposite her.

Kira- Aap kab aaye?

Rajat didn't reply. She understood that he was angry with her. She hold his hands….

Kira- Naraz ho mujhse?

Rajat(looked at her)- Tumhe kya lagta hai? Kya dikh raha hai tumhe?

Kira- Mujhe lag raha hai naraz ho mujhse. I am sorry na.

Rajat- Toh naraz hone wala kaam bhi toh kiya hai tumne. Main sirf 3 din ke liye gaya tha uskme kya haalat bana li tumne apni haan…BP kitna low ho gaya tha aur bukhar….roohi ne bataya 104 degree bukhar tha tumhe. Jab tumne usey call kiya aur wo dono yahan aaye behosh thi tum. Kyun nahi khayal rakhti ho apna.

Kira(innocent looks)- Tum ho na mera khayal rakhne ke liye. Aur kisne kaha tha jaane ko. Jaante ho na pehle se bukhar tha mujhe. Aur ab daant rahe ho.

Rajat smiled at her innocent face.

Rajat- Hmm..par tum jaanti ho na main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta phir bhi apna khayal nahi rakhti ho. Roohi ko toh abhi bheja maine….usne sab kar ke rakha hai. Main tumhare liye khana lekar aata hu.

He got up but she hold his hand and made him sit and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. He knew that this was the most needed for both of them. They separated after a while …..

Rajat- Tum baitho ….main tumhare liye pulav lekar aata hu.

Kira nodded and he moved into kitchen. He returned after 10 minutes and was shocked to see the view…..He just shouted _**….."Kiraaa" **_and ran inside.

**A/n: So….Katiiy…..how was it…? Did you like it? Only one more chapter to go in this. Hope you will like it. **

**Other readers…..read and review only if you like.**

**Thank you ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Katiiy….I am back with ur next and last chapter. I am glad that this could make you smile . Let's read further.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on this story. **

Rajat hurried into the room. He supported Kira who was about to fall and made her sit on the bed.

Rajat(scolding tone)- Kya karne ja rahi thi ? Wait nahi kar sakti thi mera?

Kira-Paani chahiye tha.

Rajat- Toh awaaz de deti. Khud uthne ki kya zarurat thi. Kitni weak ho gayi ho bukhar se tum….kuch hosh bhi hai…...apna nahi toh kam se kam mera toh khayal karo.

She stayed silent. Rajat checked her temperature and found that it was high enough and she had fallen unconscious. He became worried. He picked her up in his arms and moved towards the hospital. He was worried. Soon they reached hospital and Rajat called for DrShah, their famly doctor.

DrShah- Kya hua Rajat ?

Rajat(Worried)- Dekhiye na doctor….kya hua hai Kira ko? 4 din se fever hai.

DrShah- Okay….chinta mat karo. Main dekhta hu.

DrShah took her for treatment while Rajat was pacing up and down. Suddenly, his mobile rang. He picked it up and heard Rohan's voice….

Rohan- Rajat…sab theek hai na? Kira 's fine na?

Rajat- Rohan….tu jaldi se Sunshine hospital aa ja.

Rohan(surprised)- Kya hua ?

Rajat – Tu aa na ...batata hu

Soon, Roohi and Rohan reached hospital.

Rohan- Kya hua yaar?

Roohi- Kira theek hai na?

Rajat- Pata nahi yaar hua kya hai…bukhar ki wajah se behosh ho gayi thi. Main turant usey yahan leke aaya.

Rohan(kept his hand on his shoulder)- Don't worry , she'll be fine.

Roohi- Aapne usey daanta toh nahi?

Rajat(looked at Roo)- Daant khane ka kaam aapki dost ne kiya tha. Aapne toh usey daanta nahi toh mujhe daantna pad raha hai.

Rohan- Rajat…..wo bimaar hai aur tune unhe daanta ...tu bhi na ghar mein bhi CID officer banke rehta hai.

Rajat- Rohan….bas yaar….ab tu lecture mat de. Subah se sabke lecture sun chukka hoon. Bureau mein Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir ke lectures. Unhe pata chalega toh kahenge….Rajat hum bol rahe the na jaane ke liye…..ab dekho kya hua .

Rohan(smiled)- Bas bas mere bhai….zyada gussa na kar. Sab theek ho jayega.

Rajat- Hope So.

Meanwhile , the doctor came out. Rajat hurried to the doctor.

Rajat- Kya hua Doctor? Is she fine?

DrShah- She is fine. High fever ki wajah se behosh ho gayi thi. Aur haan aapko khaas khayal rakhna hoga ki wo kisi bhi tarah ki koi tension na le.

Rajat- Okay doctor …..main khayal rakhunga. Kya main use mil sakta hu?

DrShah- Abhi maine neend ka injection diya hai. 2 se 3 ghante mein wo uth jayegi. Tab hi aap usey ghar le ja sakte hain.

Rajat(Smiled)- Thank you Doctor.

Doctor smiled and asked him to complete some formalities. Roohi and Rohan were sitting there. After a while, he came back.

Rohan- Rajat….sab theek hai na?

Rajat- Haan…..doctor ne usey neend ki davai di hai. Aur kuch nayi medicines bhi. Hopefully wo jaldi theek ho jayegi.

Rohan- Haan ho jayegi. Aur ye le…..kuch kha lo tum.

Rajat looked at them.

Roohi(smiled)-Ab aap kya dekh rahe hai? Main jaanti hu aapne kuch nahi khaya hoga. Isliye ab ye kha lijiye.

Rajat smiled and kept his hand on Roohi's head.

Roohi(smiled)- Main jaanti hu apni dost ko. Usne khud kuch khaya nahi hoga aur aapko bhi khane nahi diya hoga. Bahut ziddi bhi hai wo.

Rajat(Smiled)- Haanji….ziddi toh hai par pyari bhi bahut hai.

Rohan- Haan…tabhi sahab unpe dil haar baithe hain.

Rajat hit him lightly on his arm.

Roohi- Arey bas bas…Rajatji…..aap pehle kha lijiye.

Meanwhile, Nurse came and asked for Rajat.

Nurse- Aap mein se kaun hai?

Rajat- Jee….main hu Rajat…. kahiye.

Sister- Patient aapse milna chahti hain.

Rajat- Okay…thank you.

So, Rajat asked Rohan and Roohi to leave and he went inside. He sat near to her bed and hold her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked at her…..

Rajat- Tum theek ho na ?

Kira(weakly)- Haan…..tum jo ho mere saath.

Rajat- Hmm….mera khayal hota toh tumhara ye haal nahi hota. Kisne kaha tha itna exertion karne….main nahi rehta hu toh tum apna khayal nahi rakhti ho.

Kira(tightened her grip on his hand)- Tum abhi tak naraz ho?

Rajat- Toh kya karu…..tum kaam hi aise karti ho mujhe gussa dilane ke.

Kira- I'm sorry na…..tum aise gussa karoge toh main kaise theek ho paungi. Aise koi gussa karta hai kya?

Rajat- Tum hi dilati ho mujhe gussa.

Kira- Acha theek hai…..i am sorry na…..agli baar aise nahi hoga.

Rajat- Hmm…..dekhta hu hota hai ki nahi.

Kira- Okay okay….dhyan rakhungi main.

Rajat- Okay theek hai…ab aaram karo.

Kira- Tum kahan ja rahe ho?

Rajat(Smiled)- Doctor se mil ke aata hu. Aur kuch khaane ke liye bhi laata hu. I know tum ye hospital wala khana nahi khaogi.

Kira(made face)- No….never.

At the same time….they heard a voice….

"Khane ki zarurat bhi nahi hai."

Rajat- Arey Roohi….tum phir aa gayi….kaha than a ghar ja ke rest karo.

Roohi(smiled)- Aapke dost aur meri dost mujhe rest karne denge tab na.

Rajat- Ab rohan ne kya kiya?

Roohi(smiled)- Kuch nahi….bole ki tum khana bana lo…dekar aate hai. Rajat ne bhi kuch nahi khaya hai.

Rajat(Smiled)- Uffo….tum dono bhi na….Kuch nahi ho sakta.

Roohi(smiled)-Haan …sahi kaha aapne…..in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta.

They laughed.

Rajat- Tum isey khila do main doctor se milke aata hu.

Roohi- Okay…..

He went out and Roohi made Kira have her something.

Kira- Thanks yaar…..meri wajah se bahut problem ho rahi hai na?

Roohi- Kuch nahi hua…..aur dost dost ke kaam nahi aayega toh kaun aayega.

Kira(Smiled)- Arey mujhe pata hai….tum log pareshan ho.

Roohi- Hmm….mujhe th koi pareshan nahi dikhta. Aur agar tu meri baat kar rahi hai toh Rohan khud mujhe yahan chhod ke gaye hai. So, don't worry.

She smiled and had the soup. Meanwhile, Rajat returned ….

Rajat- Ye Rohan kahan gaya?

Roohi- Kuch kaam tha toh mujhe yahan chhod ke chale gaye.

Rajat- Theek hai….toh tum chalo. Main tumhe drop kar dunga ghar pe.

Roohi(Smiled)- Nahi nahi….aap seedhe ghar jaiye. Rohan aate hi honge.

Rajat- Okay(to Kira)- Chalo tum….hum seedhe ghar jayenge.

Roohi helped her change and they left. Meanwhile, Rohan and was relieved to see them fine.

Rohan- Allz well ?

Rajat- Haan. Doctor ne kaha she's fine. Bas thoda dhyan rakhna hoga.

Rohan(Smirked)- Haan….dhyan rakhne ke liye tum ho na

Rajat smiled shyly. Soon, they headed towards home. Roohi and Rohan accompanied them. Rajat opened the door and was surprised. The whole room was decorated.

Rajat(Surprised)- Ye sab kya hai?

Rohan(Smiled)- Kuch khaas nahi…..tum dono ke liye ek chota sa arrangement. Sab kuch humne hi kiya.

Rajat- Kya zarurat thi?

Rohan- Zarurat change ki thi yaar. Ab tu thehra CID wala…..kahin leke ja nahi sakta toh ghar mein hi sahi.

Rajat- Tum dono ne kuch zyada nahi kiya.

Roohi(smiled)- Hume toh nahi lagta. Lekin fayeda toh mera hua.

Kira- Kaisa fayeda?

Roohi- Yahi ki ye sab karne ke baad aaj hum dinner ke liye ja rahe hai. Finally he has time to be with me.

ROhan(Smiled)- Rajat…..chinta mat kar….hum ja rahe hai. Tu enjoy kar.

Rajat glared at him….and he laughed.

Roohi- Hum chale?

Rohan- Yes Ma'am….chaliye.

She smiled and they left leaving Rajat-Kira alone. She was sitting on the sofa . He sat beside her.

Rajat-Ab kaisa lag raha hai tumhe?

Kira(smiled)- Ab main theek hu.

Rajat- Thank God…tum theek ho. Pata hai kitna darr gaya tha main. Agar kuch aur ho jaata toh?

Kira(Smiled)- Tumhare rehte kuch nahi ho sakta mujhe.

Rajat- Mera bhi toh koi bharosa nahi hai…..Agar kal ko kuch ho gaya toh?

She kept her hand on his lips….

Kira- Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…bhul ke bhi aisi baat kabhi mat karna.

Rajat- Arey mera job hi aisa hai….darr toh laga hi rahega.

Kira(looked at him)- Nahi hoga maine kaha na…..aur ab agar tumne kuch kaha na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Rajat(Smiled)- Tumse achcha bhi koi nahi hai.

She looked at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rajat- Acha acha …..kuch nahi kahunga. Ab ek smile de do.

She smiled.

Rajat- Chalo jao change karo….main dekhta hu ki roohi aur rohan ne kya kiya hai.

She nodded and moved into the room. Rajat went into the kitchen and was surprised to see a cake and some delicacies prepared. He placed them onto the table. Meanwhile , Kira returned back. She was also surprised…..

Kira- Ye sab aap laaye?

Rajat- Nahi….ye saara kaam Roohi ka hai.

Kira(smiled)- Wo dono bhi na….kuch zyada chinta karte hain.

Rajat(Smiled)- Haan….pyaar bhi toh utna hi karte hai.

Meanwhile, some people entered inside…..

"_**Tum dono ko toh kuch bhi yaad nahi …kaise officer ho tum Rajat. "**_

They turned back and were surprised to see the CID team there.

Rajat- Arey Sir…..aap log?

Daya- Haan…hum log…..nahi aa sakte kya ?

Rajat- Arey nahi Sir…..aaiye na. Aur aap log kya baat kar rahe hai?

Daya(Smiled)- Tumhe bilkul yaad nahi hai?

Rajat- Nahi Sir….boliye na.

Purvi- Rajat Sir…..Aap kaise bhul sakte hain…..Aaj hi ke din aapne Kira ko propose kiya tha na…..Aap bhul bhi gaye…..very bad.

Suddenly , he remembered something…..

Rajat- Oh no…..yaad aaya….christmas k ek din pehle…..tum logon ko yaad tha?

Daya- haan….and thanks to Rohan….

Meanwhile, they entered….

Rajat- Tum dono toh dinner pe jaane wale the na?

Rohan(Smiled)- Haan…..abhi jayenge na. Aaj toh waada kiya hai maine…..But tujhe yaad dilana zaruri tha.

Rajat smiled.

Rajat- Thank you so much…..!

Rohan- Waise tu kuch bhul raha hai.

He gave him a small box. Rajat smiled seeing the box. He thanked him and opened the box. HE went on his knees. Kira was surprised…

Rajat(smiled)- Kuch khaas occasion toh hai nahi par phir bhi tumhare liye ek tohfa…_**I love you !**_

She smiled. He slipped the ring in her finger. She smiled. Everyone clapped for them.

Abhijeet- Acha bhai…..hum chalte hain…tum dono enjoy karo.

Rajat- Arey Sir….rukiye na.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Rajat….phir kabhi….filhal Kira ko tumhari zarurat hai. Aur tum agle do din chutti pe ho…samjhe.

Rajat- Arey sir chutti ki kya zarurat hai?

Daya-Zarurat hai…..tum ghar pe rahoge. Tumhe yaad hai jab ek baar shreya ki tabiyat theek nahi thi tab kaise tumne mujhe zabardasti ghar bheja tha…isliye ab tum ghar pe rahoge.

Rajat(smiled sheepishly)- Arey par sir…..

Daya- Bas koi par var nahi…chup chap ghar mein raho aur Kira ka khayal rakho.

Rohan- Haan…..varna mujeh yahan rehna padega tujhpe nazar rakhne ke liye.

Rajat- Arey haan bhai….nahi jaunga kahin.

All laughed…..

Abhijeet- Acha hum chalte hai ….tum dono dhyan rakhna.

Rajat and Kira smiled…..All others left.

Soon, rajat and kira were enjoying the delicacies prepared for them. Kira was much better being with him. Soon, they were sitting in the balcony. Kira was sitting with her head on his shoulder and they were talking about their life and future.

**A/n: So….i hope you liked it Katiiy…..All the best for exams. Hope it could make you smile. **

**Take care…:D **

**Please read and review :D**

**Take care :D**


End file.
